1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a control method for the image pickup apparatus, to an image display apparatus and a control method for the image display apparatus, and to a recording medium, and more particularly, to storing of still image data in a moving image format and transmission of the still image data stored in the moving image format.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for connecting an image output apparatus, such as a digital camera, to a computer through a digital interface, such as a universal serial bus (USB), and providing a slide show has been available.
In recent years, as a digital interface used in image display systems, such as televisions, a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) has been adopted. In such a situation, it has been desirable that images captured by a digital image output apparatus, such as a digital camera, are output to and displayed on an image display apparatus, such as a television set, using the HDMI.
However, the HDMI handles images as moving images. Thus, it is necessary for the digital image output apparatus to continuously transmit to the image display apparatus an image of each frame in synchronization with a vertical synchronizing signal. Thus, even in a case where the digital image output apparatus outputs a still image to the image display apparatus, the digital image output apparatus always outputs images during execution of image display. As a result, the power consumption of the digital image output apparatus is large.